


all i can see is colour

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also i dont know how to tag, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Waking up and making himself a cup of coffee is an old habit of Connor. Waking up with the smell of it already filling the apartment is an entirely new concept he still tries to wrap his head around."</p><p>Or, their morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i can see is colour

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at three am and english is not my first language, so please excuse me for any mistakes  
> title from color by paradise fears

Waking up and making himself a cup of coffee is an old habit of Connor. Waking up with the smell of it already filling the apartment is an entirely new concept he still tries to wrap his head around. A year ago he never would’ve thought that he could ever be something more than a friend to this amazing dork he calls his boyfriend today, but here he is, the sound of clacking plates coming from the kitchen, and before he knows it the door opens farther, and a figure with rumpled hair and a shirt definitely too baggy on him enters, holding two steaming mugs in his hands as he closes the door with his foot. A lazy grin spreads over Connor’s face, and as soon as the lanky boy in front of him has set down the cups he grabs his arms and pulls him down onto the bed, engulfing him in a bear hug, and in response the other snuggles against his chest, sighing contently.  
“Good morning.” It’s barely above a whisper, but Troye hears it anyway and looks up, presses their lips together in a quick kiss.  
“Hey there.” They’re quiet for a while, simply enjoying the silence, until the younger boy moves a bit. “Here, drink before it gets cold.” He passes the blue mug Connor, who chuckles in response. “What?”  
“You’ve done it again.”  
“Done what?”  
“You always give me the blue mug since I mentioned it reminds me of your eyes.”  
The other boy blushes but doesn’t say anything to claim it wrong, simply nudges him with his elbow, and Connor decides to let it go in favour of the coffee in front of his face. The moan following his first sip is far too erotic, and far too dramatic for this time in the morning.  
“I know I once said in a video that you should never be dependent upon another person for anything, but since I’ve tasted your coffee I never want to taste anything else.”  
Troye smirks, “Oh, and that’s the only reason you have me around?”  
Connor’s smile gets wider, “Yeah. I just want you for your coffee.”  
There’s a fake look of betrayal on the younger’s face, and he moves to stand up, but Connor is quick to pull him back down, slinging an arm around his middle and they stay like that, finishing their coffee.  
Only after half an hour Connor decides to stand up, and when he does so, he sees that the boy next to him has fallen back asleep, and he smiles, pulls the covers over him, and leaves the room. In the kitchen he swipes up the ingredients he needs to make pancakes.  
He’s just flipping the second one when a pair of arms sneaks around his waist and he can feel his boyfriend nuzzling his face into his neck, and he hears his sleep filled voice against his ear, “Good morning again.”  
He just hums in response, continuing with the third pancake. After the fifth one Troye lets him go, opens the cupboard next to his head and pulls out a jar of Nutella, then hops onto the counter and starts eating it with a spoon, watches Connor flip the last one professionally, and maybe flex his biceps a bit more than necessary, but seeing Troye follow every single of his movements with his eyes, it’s definitely worth it.  
He splits the pancakes on two plates, pours syrup over them and adds blueberries from the other pan, then smiles at the boy sitting next to him, asking, “Table or bed?” And Troye puts down the Nutella, grabs the plates and walks towards the bedroom, leaving it to Connor to grab forks and knifes and the refilled mugs.  
Troye has set down the plates onto the bed and opened the curtains. It’s raining, so the pair snuggles under the covers and the quiet morning is disturbed only by their chatter and a laugh of the younger boy now and then. In the end Troye ends up with a blue spot on his cheek and Connor with too much syrup on his lips, which his boyfriend happily kisses away. Giggling, they stumble towards the bathroom to take a shower, which ends up taking a bit longer for unexplainable reasons.  
(It might have something to do with the way Troye swayed his hips on the way there. Or perhaps that he hasn’t been able to forget Connor’s arms since he saw the little show the other gave him earlier. Or maybe that he took his job of kissing the other’s lips clean a bit too serious to stay inside the innocent border.)

When they come out, it stopped raining and they decide to go for a walk, so they get dressed quickly, and maybe Troye steals one of his boyfriend’s hoodies and the grey beany Connor’s wearing used to belong to Troye once, but since they share basically everything else, that’s no big problem.  
They wander around for a while, hands entwined, talking about random things, now and then stopping so Connor can take a picture of something, when it starts drizzling again. They look at each other and simultaneously break out into a grin, and then, a run. But even with it being a short run, they end up being soaked by the time they arrive back at the apartment.  
Staggering inside, they take off their wet shoes and jackets, and suddenly, Troye feels himself being pulled close to his boyfriend. Connor just holds him close, strokes his hand up and down his cheek, sweeps a wet curl out of the other’s eyes, and then smiles in a way that’s almost blinding, and for a second he feels stunned at the other’s beauty.  
Connor seems to be thinking something similar, because he says, “You know how I always say that rain makes everything prettier? Because normally you’re amazing and beautiful, but right now, you’re just breathtakingly gorgeous.”  
And instead of an answer, Troye crashes their lips together, and it doesn’t take long until their clothes are spread in a trail towards the bedroom. And in between kisses, he pulls away for a second and whispers a quiet ‘I love you so much’, and Connor returns it while he’s kissing down the younger boy’s neck, murmuring it into every mark he creates, and later on Troye almost shouts it, his face scrunched in pleasure. And afterwards, when their legs are tangled and their bodies sweaty, they repeat it over and over again, into hair and patches of skin. And if there’s one thing they’re sure of, they’ll never get tired of hearing those three words, ever.


End file.
